


Pretty When You Cry

by ScarlettLyone



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex gives John what he wants, Choking, Dirty Talk, John's kinks, M/M, Modern AU, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, sex tears, some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettLyone/pseuds/ScarlettLyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John always takes care of Alex. It's Alex's turn to take care of John. (Which means rough sex and dirty talk).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty When You Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! So, I seem to only be able to write porn at this moment of my life. I hope that's ok. This is the second fic I've ever written for Lams! Which is kind of weird, considering I'm Lams trash. It's also the second smutty thing I've written in my life! So hopefully I'll get better at it. Like always, leave comments if you want, and if you want to request anything, that's 100% ok too! I've got some ideas for my next fic, but if you want to see something specific (with any Hamilton pairing), just leave me a comment. I hope you enjoy!

“What do you want?” Alex asked, voice deep and rough. He was currently naked and situated on top of his equally naked boyfriend, John, who had his eyes squeezed shut and was panting.

“I.. I want..” was all he could get out. This, however, posed a problem for Alex. John was always so good to him, knew exactly what it was that made Alex melt under him, and Alex wanted to give him the same feeling. John, though, was always the quieter one between them, and never voiced his opinions on sex, except to say that it was great. Alex, however, wanted more than that.

“You’re going to have to do better than that, baby," Alex whispered, causing John to whine.

“I don’t know, Alex,” he finally said, opening his eyes to look at him. “I’ll take whatever you give me.”

“I’m not giving you anything if you don’t answer me, specifically,” Alex answered, a devilish smirk on his lips. John whined again.

“I like it, when you talk. You always talk, tell me how great I am, and, I like it rough. Like being pinned down when you ride me,” John breathed out, his face turning pink.

“You like being held down, huh? Like this?” Alex slid over John and grabbed his wrists, forcing his arms to stretch up, effectively pinning him to the bed.

“Yes,” John answered, drawing out the word. Alex smirked again and brought his hips down, rubbing his cock against John’s. “Fuck, Alex. Quit teasing.”

Alex let go of John’s left wrist to grab John’s jaw and pull him in for a kiss, and, judging by John’s sigh, he liked that too. It was almost a shame to pull away, but Alex had to grab the lube and condom.

When he returned to the bed and dumped the supplies near John’s hip, he took a minute to fully appreciate his absolutely beautiful boyfriend that was laid out before him.

“Fuck, look at you,” Alex said, eyes roving over John’s body. 

“Alex..”

“No, I’m serious. You’re so beautiful, John.” Alex repositioned himself closer to John so he could run his hands over this thighs and his abs. “I can’t believe I’m the one who gets to do this to you. Touch you, kiss you, mark you up any way I want to.”

“Then please do it already,” John huffed, losing patience, and who was Alex to deny him?

Grinning up at John, he slowly moved back down his body and, finally, took John’s cock into his mouth.

“Fuck!” John was so turned on that he couldn’t help but thrust his hips up to Alex, accidentally fucking his cock right into his throat. John, after realizing what he had done, jerked back.

“Shit, Alex. I’m so sorry. Are you ok? Did that hurt?” John asked, moving to sit up. That was until Alex put his hand on his chest and forced him to lay back down.

“Alex, what- Are you..?”

“No John, I’m fine,” Alex replied, eyes wide, pupils blown. “I, um..” He moved his arm to swipe over his mouth. “We’re definitely going to talk about that, ok? But after this, because I want to be the one to take you apart this time.” 

John took a few moments to contemplate what he had just been told while Alex moved to open the lube and drizzle some onto his fingers, and-

“Wait, you liked that?” John asked, propping himself up on his elbows to look properly at his boyfriend.

“Yes,” Alex bit out, glancing up at John.

“Oh fuck.” John flopped back down on the bed.

“You ready, baby?”

“Yes.”

Alex, without proper warning, circled John’s hole before pushing two of his fingers in, instead of just one. He knew he should have asked John, but John had just admitted minutes ago that he liked it rough, and Alex knew John enough to know that he wouldn’t mind this.

“Oh shit, Alex,” came John’s reply.

“Is this ok?”

“Yes.. yes,” John panted back, already trying to fuck his hips down onto Alex’s fingers. After a few minutes of thrusting his fingers roughly into John, Alex added a third, and quickly found John’s prostate. Fucking John thoroughly with his fingers, Alex abused his prostate until John was a whimpering mess.

“Alex, hnng.. Fuck. I’m gonna.. Please..”

“Sadly John, I want to fuck you too much to have you come like this,” Alex told him, easing his fingers out of John’s hole, who whined at the sudden loss.

Slipping on the condom and lubing up his cock, Alex swiftly pushed into John in moments, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Taking a hold of John’s hips, he pulled John farther onto his cock, as deep as he could go. John was a mess already, having shut his eyes and thrown his head back, but when Alex thrust into him, he locked his legs around Alex’s hips, making sure Alex stayed as deep as possible. Alex then leant down over him, grabbing his wrists and stretching his arms up once again, and, well, Alex knew a few choice words he wanted to tell John this time.

“I heard that someone likes being held down and fucked rough, hm?” Alex whispered in his ear, punctuating his question with deep, hard thrusts of his hips. John let out a whine.

“Like being used, huh? Like me doing all the work, fucking into you, so fucking deep, holding you down, making you take it all, making you take whatever I give you.”

“Oh, fuck, yes, Alex. Please. Whatever you, hnng, fuck, whatever you g..give me,” John replied, the best he could. He had his eyes squeezed so tight that tears were gathering at the corners.

“Maybe next time I should tie you to this bed, hm? Sit on your face and make you take my cock down your pretty little throat. Or maybe I’d have you do the work. Have you kneel in front of me, have you fuck your face on my cock. Do you think you would like that baby?” By the wanton moans John was currently making, Alex would definitely have to remember that suggestion later. It was only another few moments of Alex fucking John hard and so impossibly deep that both were ready to come.

“Alex, god! Please! I’m so close. Please, please..” and, well, John was so pretty when he begged, and Alex, being unable to deny him anything, let go of John’s wrists, grabbed John’s cock, and started jerking him off in time with his thrusts. With his right hand, he ran it down John’s arm to his throat, taking hold and squeezing. John cried out, tears now falling freely from his eyes.

“Look at me,” Alex ordered.

John opened his eyes, if only slightly. No words needed to be said anymore. John and Alex stared at each other, John trying to choke out moans from under Alex’s tight hand, and in seconds, John threw his head back the best he could and came, striping himself and Alex with thick spurts. Alex, unable to hold off any longer, thrust himself as far into John as he could and came, too.

Alex, after having the most intense orgasm of his life, must have blacked out, he thought, because, upon opening his eyes, he was collapsed on top of John, who was still letting out heavy breaths.

Using the last of his energy, Alex propped himself up on elbows and slid out of John. He grabbed his discarded shirt at the end of the bed and wiped himself and John off the best he could, before pulling off the condom, tying it, and throwing it in the general direction of the garbage can. After, he took his time looking at John. His throat was red, and there were tear tracks down his temples, and, fuck, Alex had done that to him.

“John..” Alex spoke up, softly. “Baby, are you ok?” It was a few moments before John answered.

Reaching out to pet Alex’s hair, he croaked out a ‘yes’, and fuck, if that wasn’t one of the sexiest things Alex had heard.

“Do you.. Does anything hurt?” It took another few moments for John to answer, again, and this time, he didn’t use words. Instead, he shook his head and grabbed Alex by the shoulders, trying to drag him up the bed. 

Alex crawled up to lay beside his boyfriend, and noticed when he laid down that John was still crying, and even shaking slightly.

“John? John, baby, what.. What’s wrong? Did I do something..?” but John just shook his head again, and without opening his eyes, wrapped his arms around Alex and buried his head in Alex’s chest.

“You’re so good to me,” John finally said, though it was muffled. “I love you. That’s all. I um, don’t actually even know why I’m crying anymore but, I can’t stop.” 

John finally lifted his head and looked at Alex, letting out a laugh, and then, Alex was laughing too.

“I love you too, John. Come here.” He put his hand on the back of John’s head and guided him in for a kiss.

“I love you so much,” Alex said again, after pulling away. “And I’m also tired because that was the best sex I’ve ever had, so I think we should nap,” and then kissed John on his nose. And then his right cheek. And then his left cheek, and then his forehead, and his temple, and his chin, and then, again, his mouth.

“Ok,” John spoke, sleepy smile on his face. “But all of that stuff you said, I want to talk about it, because I’m really into it. Everything.”

Alex, who now had his eyes closed, smiled and agreed before drifting off to sleep, his boyfriend in his arms.


End file.
